Outcasts
Overview The Outcast are an enemy group in City of Heroes. History The Outcasts are a group of mutants who consider themselves heroes, they are anything but. They recruit young mutants into their gang, and buy magical artifacts from the Warriors. Their leader, Leonard Calhoun a.k.a. Forstfire was once a low level hero, who turned when he decided it would be more profitable to take rather than defend. Sence he started the gang, it has grown to be a powerful force in East Gate (also known as 'the Hallows') and stronger groups roam Skyway City and Steel Canyon. Villain types Minions Outcast Initiate Chopper Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs seldom have elemental powers strong enough to warn their morning cofee. They are limited to hand weapons and firearms, like any other common gangster. Powers Outcast Initiate Slammer Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs seldom have elemental powers strong enough to warn their morning cofee. They are limited to hand weapons and firearms, like any other common gangster. Powers Outcast Initiate Slicer Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs seldom have elemental powers strong enough to warn their morning cofee. They are limited to hand weapons and firearms, like any other common gangster. Powers Outcast Initiate Slugger Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs seldom have elemental powers strong enough to warn their morning cofee. They are limited to hand weapons and firearms, like any other common gangster. Powers Outcast Charger Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs' elemental powers are only beginning to manifest. Nevertheless, they are much more powerful than your typical thug. Powers Outcast Cooler Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs' elemental powers are only beginning to manifest. Nevertheless, they are much more powerful than your typical thug. Powers Outcast Crusher Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs' elemental powers are only beginning to manifest. Nevertheless, they are much more powerful than your typical thug. Powers Outcast Torch Unlike the higher ranked members of the Outcasts, these thugs' elemental powers are only beginning to manifest. Nevertheless, they are much more powerful than your typical thug. Powers Lieutenants Block Outcast Initiates who show potential are avaluable commodities amongst the Outcasts, and are quickly elevated up the ranks. Blocks are just learning how to harden their bodies into stone, and control the primal forces of earth and rock. Powers Brick The Bricks are one with the earth, altough not in a hippie kind of way. Instead they use stone and rock to smash their rivals, hurling boulders or conjuring up mallets with which to maul anyone who gets in their way Powers Chiller Outcast Initiates who show potential are avaluable commodities amongst the Outcasts, and are quickly elevated up the ranks. Chillers have grown beyond the ability to keep a drink cool. Powers Freezer Not just an appliance anymore, the Freezers have mastery over cold and ice. As their name suggests, they are cold as ice and calm under pressure, even as they cast bolts of jagged ice that pierce flesh and bone alike. Powers Match Outcast Initiates who show potential are avaluable commodities amongst the Outcasts, and are quickly elevated up the ranks. An Outcast Match has started to demonstrate his fire starting abilities. Powers Scorcher Rivals to the city´s title of premiere arsonists, these Outcasts can conjure up a variety of flame-based attacks to scorch their enemies. Manipulating fire requires concentration and determination, two traits common in all Scorchers. Powers Volt Outcast Initiates who show potential are avaluable commodities amongst the Outcasts, and are quickly elevated up the ranks. Volts have shown promise in manipulating and controlling their Electrical powers. Powers Shocker Masters of the air, the shockers can fly and call forth blasts of lightning. They are without a doubt the flashiest of the Outcasts, and enjoy flamboyant displays of their power. Powers Bosses Lead Brick The biggest, baddiest Bricks on the block have complete control over the earth beneath their feet. They can turn soil into quicksand, cause stalagmites erupt at the snap of a finger, and generally make life miserable for anyone they don´t like who happens to be standing on the ground. Powers Lead Freezer The top-dog Freezers are constantly surrounded by an area of cold, even on the hottest summer´s day. They can create a host of different cold-based effects, from forst armor for themselves to freezing prisons for their foes. Powers Lead Scorcher These are the pinnacle pyros of the Outcasts, masters of the element of fire. They can perform a myriad of fiery marvels, one of the flashiest of which is the creation of Fire Imps: malevolent humanoids of pure fire who pounce upon the Scorcher´s foes. Powers Lead Shocker Experienced Shockers are masters of their chosen element. They soar with the expertise of veteran flyers and can make electricity dance at their commands. They are especially fond of entrapping their rivals in fields of lightning. Powers Elite Bosses Frostfire Leonard Calhoun used to imagine life as a hero. His strong elemental powers seemed to be just what the job required. Leonard made himself a costume and took up the name Frostfire, but he soon found that saving people wasn´t nearly as appealing as picking their pockets. Frostfire descended into a life of crime and began to gather together other misguided mutants such as himself. Thus, the Outcasts were born. Powers Named bosses Category:Enemies